Denna (episode)
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |alt-title = |image = 1x08-cap.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = Denna trains Richard |season-epno = 08 |season = 1 |teleplay = |writer = & |director = |showct = |hidec = |prev = |next = }}General Demmin Nass brings Rahl's new orders: the seeker must be captured and enslaved. Richard and Kahlan are totally distracted when she stops his attempt to kiss her passionately but refuses to explain why. Zedd can barely escape when Mord-sith Denna attacks and imprisons Richard, to be tortured. Kahlan resigns her post and agrees to swap places with order sister Lara, but discovers she abused her powers to enslave the village she had to protect after which Zedd finds Kahlan and tells her what had happend with Richard . When Kahlan returns to save Richard, Richard is struggling to resist Denna's torture and helps denna capture and imprison Kahlan. Richard later said he had to do it because she would have been killed had he not. He can't resist Denna's power over him much longer and asks Kahlan to confess him because he'd rather be Kahlan's slave than Denna's, but Kahlan refuses. The torture chamber: Denna orders Richard to kill Kahlan and gives Richard Kahlan's own dagger. Richard is trying to resist Denna's order but is having a hard time and advances on Kahlan. Kahlan looks Richard in the eyes ... Richard realizes that he can't kill the woman he loves most in the world and drops the dagger. Kahlan grabs the dagger and a fight breaks out. Kahlan starts to fight Denna and Richard dispatches the guards. Denna has Kahlan on the ground, Richard rushes to attack Denna but is stopped by her power. Richard resists the power and kills Denna. Back in the woods: Kahlan finds Richard staring at the moon. Kahlan: Richard, there’s something that I need to tell you. Richard: Denna told me. Is it true? Kahlan slowly nods her head. Richard: Do you know what it was like hearing it from her? Richard: Why didn’t you tell me? Kahlan: I was afraid that if I told you the truth, you’d become scared of me. Your feelings would change. Richard: Well, why would you care if my feelings changed? You told me you didn’t share them. Kahlan: Well, like you said…I’m not a very good liar. Richard: So now what? Kahlan: I’m not sure. But I do know I’m not leaving your side again. Richard: What about the Prophecy? Kahlan: I can’t think of any worse betrayal than leaving you. Maybe the Prophecy has been fulfilled. But Richard…your mission is far more important than any feelings we may have. That’s why we – We can never act on them. We can never let our guard down. We have to bury them. Can you do that? Richard: Well, if there’s one thing I learned from Denna…it’s how to suffer in silence. Cast * as Richard Cypher * as Kahlan Amnell * as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander Guest Starring * Jessica Marais as Denna Category:Episodes Category:Season 1